This application claims the benefit of the filing date of Korean Patent Application Number 2002-0061707, filed Oct. 0, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high temperature desorber of an absorption chiller-heater, and particularly to a high temperature desorber having a high thermal efficiency by efficiently distributing a mixing gas although having a small total size due to a relatively narrow width, and an absorption chiller-heater using the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a chiller-heater is a device for controlling a temperature of the outside load cycled by the second water, the temperature of which is changed by a first water as heat of the first water exchanges with that of the second water. Here, the temperature and state of the first water are changed by burning a mixing gas through a high temperature desorber equipped in the chiller-heater. The first water exchanges heat with the second water by any other constitutional elements. A prior art high temperature desorber will be specifically explained hereinafter.
FIG. 1 is an elevation view of an absorptive high temperature desorber having a one-end type liquid duct according to the prior art, FIG. 2 is a side view of FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 is an elevation view in section of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, the prior art absorptive high temperature desorber comprises a mixing gas chamber 100 including a mixing gas consisting of fuel and air, a combustion chamber 150 receiving the mixing gas and forming flame, a combustion plate 110 equipped between the mixing gas chamber 110 and the combustion chamber 150 for forming flame in the combustion chamber, a diluted solution input end 160 receiving a diluted solution, a duct wall 151 forming a wall of the combustion chamber 150, the intermediate solution flowing on the duct wall, a group of liquid duct 152 equipped in the perpendicular direction within the combustion chamber, the intermediate solution flowing therein, a vapor discharging end 120 discharging vapor separated from the diluted solution by flame formed in the combustion chamber, an eliminator 130 equipped between the vapor discharging end 120 and the duct wall 151 for preventing the intermediate solution from passing through the vapor discharging end 120, and the intermediate solution discharging end 140 discharging the intermediate solution generated by separating the moisture from the diluted solution.
The prior art high temperature desorber having the above constitution is proper when it actuates a relatively large load and does not change the load with a temperature having a large width.
However, since the prior art high temperature desorber does not properly correspond in case that a large load needs a small range of the temperature change, and also the combustion range has a minimum limitation, the chiller-heater is operated within the minimum limitation. For example, in case that a temperature changes with a relatively large range according to the weather, the daytime and the nighttime, the absorptive high temperature desorber also properly actuates the load according to the temperature. However, the high temperature desorber having the minimum limitation does not operate properly. The operating efficiency and the safety of the high temperature desorber fall easily in case that the temperature changes frequently and the range of the change thereof is large. Therefore, in order to overcome the minimum limitation of the combustion range and the frequent temperature change, several expensive absorption chiller-heater is equipped. For example, the chiller-heater having a capacity of 200 RT and the chiller-heater having a capacity of 100 RT must be equipped.
Further, since the high temperature desorber equipped next to the absorption chiller-heater has a relatively large width WD1, the width of the absorption chiller-heater is not only larger, but also the total size of the absorption chiller-heater is bigger.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an absorptive high temperature desorber for reducing the limitation of the combustion and mechanically narrowing the width of the combustion area, and an absorption chiller-heater using the absorptive high temperature desorber.
To accomplish the above object, an absorptive high temperature desorber according to the invention comprises a plurality of combustion chambers receiving a mixing gas consisting of fuel and air for forming name; a plurality of distribution chambers supplying the mixing gas correspondingly adjacent to the respective combustion chamber; combustion plates equipped between the respective combustion chamber and the respective distribution chamber, the combustion plates igniting the mixing gas independently flowing from the respective distribution chamber to the respective combustion chamber for forming flame; a diluted solution input section 56B receiving a diluted solution such as lithium bromide from an outside; a group of liquid duct having a predetermined diameter, the group of liquid duct being equipped in the perpendicular direction within the respective combustion chamber, the intermediate solution flowing therein; a duct wall forming a wall of the combustion chamber, the intermediate solution flowing on the duct wall; a group of liquid ducts equipped in the perpendicular direction within the combustion chambers the intermediate solution flowing therein; a vapor discharging section discharging the vapor evaporated from the diluted solution into the outside, the intermediate solution flowing within the group of liquid duct and on the duct wall being heated by the flame; and an intermediate solution discharging section discharging the intermediate solution generated by evaporating the vapor from the diluted solution into the outside.
Further, an absorption chiller-heater according to the invention comprises a diluted solution generating section connected to the outside load for exchanging heat with the outside load, the diluted solution generating section generating the diluted solution by evaporating a moisture in a diluted solution such as lithium bromide; an intermediate solution generating section discharging vapor evaporated from the diluted solution and the intermediate solution having a higher concentration than that of the diluted solution by receiving the diluted solution discharged from the diluted solution generating section and evaporating a moisture contained in the diluted solution; and a concentrated solution generating section discharging the concentrated solution having a higher concentration than that of the intermediate solution and water generated by condensing water vapor transferring heat to the concentrated solution to the diluted solution generating section by receiving the intermediate solution and water vapor and evaporating a moisture contained in the intermediate solution by a thermal energy contained in the water vapor of high temperature